christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Impending Doom
Impending Doom is a deathcore band that began in 2005. The band began out of Riverdale, California in the United States. The lineup originally consisted of Vocalist Brook Reeves, Guitarists Manny Contreras and Chris Forno, and Drummer Isaac Bueno, with only Reeves and Contreras remaining. History Inception, Demo and Nailed. Dead. Risen. (2005-2007) On October 31, 2005, Impending Doom began with Vocalist Brook Reeves and Guitarist Manny Contreras."Impending Doom - About". Facebook. Retrieved on June 7, 2018. The band recorded a demo, titled The Sin and Doom of Godless Men, after recruiting Chris Forno on Guitars, Jon Alfaro on Bass and Isaac Bueno on Drums.sneeuwbal (January 12, 2006). "Impending Doom - The Sin and Doom of Godless Men". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on June 7, 2018. Shortly after the release, Greg Pewthers joined the band as a third guitarist after departing from Oblige. Later that year, Alfaro departed from the band, with David Siitig taking over his place as the Bassist. Forno departed from the band as well, however was never replaced. Bueno was replaced by Andy Hegg. On January 20, 2007, officially signed to Facedown Records,"Facedown Records signs Impending Doom". Lambgoat. January 20, 2007. Retrieved on June 27, 2018. and following their signing, the band officially recorded their debut album, Nailed. Dead. Risen. and which was released by Facedown Records in 2007."Facedown Records signs Impending Doom". Lambgoat. January 20, 2007. Retrieved on June 18, 2018. However, after the album was finished, the band employed several substitute drummers, as Hegg was dedicated to a soccer scholarship. In the Fall of 2007, the band embarked on tour with Dead to Fall, Winds of Plague and With Dead Hands Rising."Impending Doom Interview". Skratch Magazine. Retrieved on June 18, 2018. Lineup Instability, The Serpent Servant and There Will Be Violence (2008-2011) Hegg would be replaced by Chad Blackwell, who performed for the band live until 2008, when he officially took over. During this time, Pewthers returned to Oblige, now known as The Devastated, and was replaced by Cory Johnson (ex-XDEATHSTARX, ex-Sleeping Giant, ex-MyChildren MyBride). The band performed at the Scream the Prayer Tour in 2008, alongside Sleeping Giant, Mychildren Mybride, War of Ages, Before Their Eyes, Blessed by a Broken Heart, Soul Embraced, With Blood Comes Cleansing, Here I Come Falling, and Agraceful."Scream The Prayer Tour announced". Lambgoat. April 5, 2008. Retrieved on June 18, 2018. In 2009, after the drastic lineup changes, the band recorded their sophomore album, The Serpent Servant, which saw Blackwell and Johnson's debut. The album saw a change in their style, going from grindcore/goregrind to deathcore. Sometime after the release, Blackwell left the band to attend the Atlanta Institute of Music, which saw the return of Bueno on Drums. However, Bueno's stint did not last long, with him and Contreras departing from the band in 2010."Impending Doom loses two members". Lambgoat. February 2, 2010. Retrieved on June 18, 2018."Lineup Changes: Manny Contreras and Isaac Bueno leave Impending Doom". Lambgoat. February 5, 2010. Retrieved on June 18, 2018. Contreras had joined Oblige, while Bueno remained musically silent. The album, There Will Be Violence, was released later that year, with Brandon Trahan (ex-Mirror of Dead Faces, XDEATHSTARX) taking over Bueno's position. The band participated on the Thrash and Burn Tour alongside Through the Eyes of the Dead, Kittie, Born of Osiris, Asking Alexandria, Stick To Your Guns, Evergreen Terrace, Greeley Estate, Periphery, Motionless in White, and Chelsea Grin."THRASH & BURN 2010 Full Lineup Announced". Metal Injection. June 1, 2010. Retrieved on June 19, 2018. Baptized in Filth, Death Will Reign and Hiatus (2012-2015) 2012 started off with the band's fourth album, Baptized in Filth, being recorded and produced by Andreas Magnusson, who produced bands such as Scarlet, Oh, Sleeper and The Famine. The album focused on God, Satan and the number of the Beast. After the album was officially released, Johnson was fired from the band and Contreras returned to the band reclaimed his place. Johnson went on to join MyChildren MyBride. Reeves, on December 21, 2012, participated at the Mitch Lucker Memorial Show with Suicide Silence. Lucker died in a motorcycle accident, which sparked much sadness in the metal community. In January 2013, Eric Correa joined the band as their Rhythm Guitarist. The relationship between him and the band is that he had been acting as their Guitar Tech on tour. The band entered the studio in New Jersey with Will Putney and began recording their fifth studio album. The band then confirmed that their album would be titled Death Will Reign that was released on November 5, 2013, through eOne.Bentley, Tiffani (September 26, 2013). "Impending Doom assure 'Death Will Reign'". Metal Insider. Retrieved on June 19, 2018. Impending Doom performed on the Scream The Prayer Tour once again."Scream The Prayer 2013 lineup revealed". Lambgoat. May 23, 2013. Retrieved on June 19, 2018. Afterward, the band went into a three-year hiatus. Return and The Sin and Doom Vol. II (2016-present) Impending Doom returned from their hiatus in 2016, when they announced they would be performing at Facedown Fest 2016, which also saw the reunion of Facedown Records alum Seventh Star.Wookubus (February 4, 2016). "Impending Doom To Return At 'Facedown Fest' 2016". Theprp. Retrieved on June 20, 2018.Pryor, Terrance (February 5, 2016). "Impending Doom, Seventh Star to perform at Facedown Fest 2016". AXS. Retrieved on June 20, 2018. The band's return much notice and the band would then reveal that they would stay active. During a concert, the band performed a new song, titled "The Wretched and Godless".Rosenberg, Axl (October 30, 2017). "Impending Doom are Still a Thing; Debut (Allegedly) New Song Live". Metalsucks. Retrieved on June 20, 2018. The song came out officially on April 2, 2018, with the announcement of a new album being released on June 22, titled The Sin and Doom Vol. II."IMPENDING DOOM Debut "The Wretched and Godless", New LP Details". Bravewords. April 2, 2018. Retrieved on June 20, 2018. The band then shot a music video for their next single, which was titled "Everything's Fake", being released on May 14, 2018."Impending Doom: 'Everything's Fake' Video Revealed". Blabbermouth.net. May 15, 2018. Retrieved on June 20, 2018. On June 11, 2018, the band released their third and final single titled "War Music"."Listen To New Impending Doom Song 'War Music'". Blabbermouth.net. June 11, 2018. Retrieved on June 20, 2018. On June 22, 2018, the band's sixth album, The Sin and Doom Vol. II was released through eOne. The album is a reference to their original demo.Pelt, Doug Van (June 27, 2018). "IMPENDING DOOM: No Skipping Allowed". Heaven's Metal Magazine. Retrieved on June 27, 2018. Style and Image The band refers to its style of Christian metal as "Gorship", which is a portmanteau of Gore and Worship."Impending Doom: Brutal Death Metallers Will Scare the Devil Out of You". Decibel Magazine. Retrieved on June 18, 2018. They also clarified that the band worships God and Jesus, rather than worshiping Gore, stating via Myspace."Billboard Chart Positions". Allmusic. Retrieved on June 18, 2018. Members Current Former Live Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2005 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2005 Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:lguitar value:teal legend:Lead_Guitar id:rguitar value:green legend:Rhythm_Guitar id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:purple legend:Drums id:live value:magenta legend:Other_members id:album value:black legend:Studio_album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bars value:gray(0.95) BackgroundColors=bars:bars LineData = layer:back at:01/06/2005 color:EP at:04/09/2007 color:album at:31/03/2009 color:album at:20/07/2010 color:album at:13/03/2012 color:album at:05/11/2013 color:album at:22/06/2018 color:album BarData = bar:Brook text:"Brook Reeves" bar:Manny text:"Manny Contreras" bar:Chris text:"Chris Forno" bar:Greg text:"Greg Pewthers" bar:Cory text:"Cory Johnson" bar:Jake text:"Jake Foust" bar:Eric text:"Eric Correa" bar:Sean text:"Sean Graw" bar:Jon text:"Jon Alfaro" bar:David text:"David Sittig" bar:Isaac text:"Isaac Bueno" bar:Andy text:"Andy Hegg" bar:Chad text:"Chad Blackwell" bar:Brandon text:"Brandon Trahan" bar:Phil text:"Phil Dubois-Coyne" PlotData = width:11 bar:Brook from:start till:end color:vocals bar:Manny from:start till:02/02/2010 color:LGuitar bar:Manny from:06/01/2012 till:end color:LGuitar bar:Chris from:start till:01/01/2007 color:RGuitar bar:Greg from:01/01/2006 till:01/01/2008 color:RGuitar bar:Cory from:01/01/2008 till:02/02/2010 color:RGuitar bar:Cory from:02/02/2010 till:06/01/2012 color:LGuitar bar:Jake from:04/01/2010 till:05/01/2010 color:RGuitar bar:Eric from:01/01/2013 till:end color:RGuitar bar:Sean from:start till:01/06/2005 color:Bass bar:Jon from:01/06/2005 till:01/01/2006 color:Bass bar:David from:01/01/2006 till:end color:Bass bar:Isaac from:start till:01/01/2007 color:Drums bar:Andy from:01/01/2007 till:01/01/2008 color:Drums bar:Chad from:01/01/2008 till:06/01/2009 color:Drums bar:Isaac from:06/01/2009 till:02/02/2010 color:Drums bar:Brandon from:02/02/2010 till:end color:Drums bar:Phil from:12/10/2011 till:26/10/2011 color:Drums width:3 bar:Cory from:02/02/2010 till:06/01/2012 color:RGuitar bar:Jake from:04/01/2010 till:05/01/2010 color:Live bar:Phil from:12/10/2011 till:26/10/2011 color:Live }} Discography Studio Albums * Nailed. Dead. Risen. (2007) * The Serpent Servant (2009) * There Will Be Violence (2010) * Baptized in Filth (2012) * Death Will Reign (2013) * The Sin and Doom Vol. II (2018) Demo * The Sin and Doom of Godless Men (2005) Singles * "For the Wicked" (2012) * "Death Will Reign" (2013) * "The Wretched and Godless" (2018) * "Everything's Fake" (2018) * "War Music" (2018) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Deathcore Bands Category:Grindcore Bands Category:United States Bands